


Daddy Dearest

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, detailed content warnings in author's notes, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec just doesn't get Daddy kink, but he has a feeling that Magnus definitely does.





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like posting my explicit content here but since Tumblr's decided to be a little bitch, I don't have much choice.
> 
> This is written by a queer man for other queer men. Period.
> 
> Contains: Daddy kink (no ageplay whatsoever), kink negotiation, explicit consent, spanking (including some with a belt), dirty talk (including SUPER ENTHUSIASTICALLY CONSENSUAL slut shaming), rimming, anal fingering, face-fucking (again, enthusiastic consent), mutual masturbation and rough anal sex.

“You know what I just don’t get?”

Magnus shifted so his palm was under his cheek, his other hand tracing up and down Alec’s bare back. “What don’t you get?”

“The whole… Daddy… Thing. I don’t get it.” Alec shrugged, his eyes curious on Magnus’ face.

Magnus smirked, turning over onto his back. “Dare I ask what prompted that particular train of thought?”

Alec moved closer, plastering his body to Magnus’ side, his hand caressing the other man’s tummy, his thumb running over the peaks of his abs. “Izzy keeps messing with me, calling you my sugar daddy.”

“And that bothers you?” Magnus asked lightly.

“Well, you’re not. You’re my boyfriend.” Alec frowned. “I’m not with you for your money. Or your age.” He eyed Magnus for a moment. “Are you into it?”

Magnus hummed, his hand threading through Alec’s hair. “It’s of no consequence if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable…” Alec insisted, “I just don’t get it. Like I didn’t get rimming until you did it for the first time.” He pressed his lips to Magnus’ ear. “And you know how much I get that now.”

“Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, his eyes crinkling. “What do you want to hear?”

“Do you like being called Daddy in bed?”

Magnus snorted. “I don’t… Not like it.”

Alec grumbled, and Magnus laughed lightly, rolling them over so Alec was on his back and Magnus was braced above him.

“It’s not something that I consciously want. I don’t need it. Would it be hot if you called me Daddy in bed? Yes. But do I want it so badly that I’m going to ask for it? No.” He explained, tugging Alec’s legs up around his waist and lowering himself so they were chest to chest.

“Hmmm… Maybe I’ll throw it in there sometime, see how it feels.” Alec was smirking, and Magnus was weak for him. He dropped kisses across Alec’s cheeks and jaw, finishing it off with a nip at his earlobe. “Mmmm… Sooner rather than later.”

“Why do you always do this when I have a full day of clients?” Magnus growled, pulling back to glare at the other man.

Alec grinned at him, and ground his hips up. “Because I may not have a thing for calling you Daddy, but I do have a thing for grumpy horny Magnus.”

“Grumpy horny Magnus,” he mused, glancing at the clock. He had an hour until his first appointment, and portals existed. He turned his attention back to Alec, and lowered his glamour. “That should be the title of my autobiography.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, it had become their little game.

Because Alec was Alec, and he never did anything by half.

He’d been teasing Magnus mercilessly. At every conceivable opportunity, whenever they were alone, Alec called Magnus ‘Daddy’. And yet, every time they’d had sex, Alec had stubbornly held off on saying it. It was driving Magnus halfway to insanity, and it had only been a couple of weeks. Alec didn’t get bored easily, so it was anybody’s guess as to when he’d give in.

“Looking good, Daddy,” Alec hummed, slinging his jacket over the back of the sofa as he bent down for a kiss hello.

Magnus rolled his eyes but gratefully accepted the kiss, his hand coming up to the back of Alec’s neck. “Welcome home, angel. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, you?” He groaned happily as he fell onto the sofa next to Magnus.

“I had a late lunch.”

“Mmmm…” Alec opened his arms, and Magnus shifted to cuddle him. “How was your day?”

“It was good. Well, mostly. Customer service is a always a headache, but I finally finished my business with that smarmy know-it-all in Manhattan.” Magnus settled into Alec’s arms, rubbing Alec’s side.

“Thank God, I couldn’t deal with another one of his dinner parties.” Alec chuckled, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

“How was that meeting with Underhill?” Magnus asked, his fingers dipping under Alec’s shirt to stroke the warm skin of Alec’s waist.

Alec sighed, his head falling back. “It was fine. He’s not happy about the new budget though. Not happy at all.”

“You’ll work it out, I’m sure.” Magnus assured him, and Alec smiled, pressing his lips to the crown of Magnus’ head.

“Hey,” Alec whispered, rubbing his cheek against the soft spikes of Magnus’ hair.

“Hmmm?” Magnus raised his head, smiling softly. He knew what was coming next.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They looked at each other for a moment, mindlessly petting each other.

“You wanna…?”

“Go to bed?” Magnus finished, and Alec grinned. “Yeah, I do.”

Alec nudged Magnus off him and wandered over to the wine rack, pretending to know what he was looking for. Magnus smiled, eyes fond as he watched his boyfriend rub his chin, deep in faux-thought. He conjured two wine glasses from the kitchen into his hand and went over to join Alec in looking at his collection.

“I’m looking…” Alec murmured, running his fingers along the corks, “for a full-bodied, oaky… Sort of tipsy but sober enough to fuck kind of wine.”

Magnus laughed, patting Alec’s ass affectionately. “And what level of hangover would the gentleman like in the morning?”

“Hmmm… One bad enough that you’ll make bacon, but not so bad that I cry at my desk at all my professional failings.”

That made Magnus laugh harder, and Alec bit his lip to keep his grin from getting too wide. “I have just the thing.” He handed Alec the wine glasses and plucked the bottle from the shelf, presenting it to Alec with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Oh yes, quite, that is exactly the one I was looking for.” Alec shrugged, his pretend snotty Alicante voice making Magnus’s shoulders shake.

“Naturally, you have exquisite taste,” Magnus teased, walking backwards towards the bedroom.

“Yes, I do,” Alec replied, his voice dropping to an altogether more suggestive register. “Exquisite indeed.”

Magnus smirked, looking Alec up and down and comparing him to the eager, clumsy, giggly young man who he’d first tumbled into bed with six months ago. They’d always had fun together in bed, but now Alec was confident, in his element. He knew what made Magnus tick, and more importantly, what got his blood pumping.

And, it turned out, Magnus was shamefully easy after a few quips and a heavy gaze from those hazel eyes.

Alec set down the glasses on the nightstand and started to unbutton his shirt, thoughtlessly shifting his weight on his hips in a little dance that he sometimes did when he knew full well he was about to get laid, and it made Magnus’ heart damn near burst. He distracted himself from Alec’s cuteness by opening and pouring the wine.

“Someone’s feeling forward this evening.” Magnus teased, offering one glass to Alec and taking the other one for himself, toeing off his shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, this?” Alec held the shirt in his fingers, tossing it towards the laundry basket before taking the glass. “I just don’t want to get red wine on my best shirt, Daddy. Is it distracting?”

The most ridiculous thing about this game was that Alec wasn’t even saying it like it was meant to turn Magnus on. He used ‘Daddy’ like he used ‘Magnus’, casually as anything, with the tiniest hint of affection and no heat whatsoever, which made it all the more embarrassing that Magnus’ dick twitched in his pants. Alec smirked at him, and Magnus narrowed his eyes a little.

“Are you trying to do the whole ‘I’ve been naughty’ bit because you are, quite literally, going the right way for a spanking.” Magnus warned him, half-joking, and Alec’s smirk turned dangerous, sitting next to Magnus before scooting up the bed to lean against the headboard.

“That depends on exactly how tipsy this wine gets me.” Alec winked, taking a slow sip, and Magnus blew out his cheeks, shaking his head.

“You know, I haven’t creamed my pants in… Oh, I don’t know, one hundred and eighty years? Give or take?” Magnus told him.

“Have I not made you cream your pants yet?” Alec gasped. “I’ve been slacking.”

Magnus chuckled, moving to sit next to Alec, twining their hands together. “You have been doing the very opposite of slacking, Angel.”

Alec smiled, lifting their joined hands to kiss Magnus’ knuckles. “I thought the glass of wine would be nice while we talk about what we want out of tonight.”

“My, my, Alexander, kink negotiation rather than just jumping in with vagrant enthusiasm. Are you feeling quite alright?”

“Oh, shut up,” Alec snorted, elbowing Magnus lightly in the ribs. “I’ve had two weeks to steel my patience, if you must know I’ve been rock solid since the subway.”

“Mmmmm, that does make me feel a little better about my current situation.” Magnus quipped, lifting his wine glass for a sip.

Alec’s eyes flicked down to Magnus’ crotch and back up to his face. “So…?”

“Spanking?”

“I feel like I might giggle. We’ll see.”

Magnus smiled. “I might giggle, too. Would you like me to praise you or tell you off?”

“Hmmm…” Alec deliberated for a moment, swishing a mouthful of wine around his mouth. It was very distracting for Magnus and he knew it. He gulped deliberately, and Magnus swallowed hard, too. “A mixture of the two.”

“I can do that.”

“How about you? You want me to be bratty or pliant?”

“You? Pliant? Before two orgasms?”

“I can be pliant!” Alec insisted. “I just… Get a little bossy sometimes, it’s in my blood!”

Magnus rubbed his nose into Alec’s cheek. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Oh, no,” Alec sighed, wrinkling his nose. “You’re going to have to do that spell.”

“We don’t have to do-”

“Oh, I think we do.” Alec insisted. “We definitely, definitely do.”

Magnus pressed his lips together so he didn’t laugh at the ruffled expression on Alec’s face. “Long week?”

“The kind of week where I thought of nothing other than the promise of Friday night fuckings to get me through. If you don’t fuck me tonight I’ll be very grumpy on Monday. And Izzy and Raj did nothing to deserve that.” Alec explained, and Magnus hummed.

“Then I suppose it’s my duty to thoroughly wreck you, isn’t it? God, the sacrifices I make for the shadow world, they should make me a Saint.” Magnus tutted, putting down his half-drunk glass of wine to rub Alec’s thigh.

“I can call you Saint Magnus instead of Daddy if that’s what you’re into,” Alec quipped, parting his legs a little, though he made no move to put aside his wine. Brat.

Magnus turned over onto his hands and knees to take off his own shirt. “Hmmmm… Should’ve known you had a blasphemy kink.”

“We can talk about my fantasy of you fucking me on an altar later, Daddy,” Alec replied, and now there was that purr. Magnus was helpless to stop the hairs on his arms from standing on end.

“You ready for the spell?” Magnus checked, and Alec nodded. It wasn’t the most pleasant nor dignified spell, but it saved a lot of time, and you couldn’t get the same results no matter how long you douched.

Alec squirmed a little, the feeling of being cleaned with magic still as bizarre as it was the first time he’d asked Magnus to do it on him. He swallowed the last of his wine and put the glass aside, feeling loose but not woozy. Perfect. He reached for Magnus, to help divest him of his belt, but Magnus moved out of his reach, pinning him with a golden gaze as he got up from the bed.

“Safeword’s same as ever?” Alec asked, licking his lips as Magnus pulled his belt from his pants and set it aside on the bed.

“Mirror, yes.” Magnus confirmed, tilting his head to the side. “Are you sitting comfortably?”

Alec smirked, shifting down a little so he was half-lying down, his hand slipping down over the bulge in his pants. “Yeah, pretty comfortably.”

“You ruined the line,” Magnus complained, and Alec laughed. “I’ll have to spank you twice as hard now.”

“Promises, promises,” Alec breathed, his eyes fixed on where Magnus was unzipping his pants. He squeezed his dick through his clothes, taking in the sight of Magnus all hot and bothered, undressing slowly. “You’re so sexy, Daddy.”

Magnus forced himself to go slowly, peeling his trousers down his legs and stepping out of them, his fingers playing along the outline of his cock, showing Alec his half-hard length and smirking as the other man licked his lips. “So are you, Angel. But you’ll be sexier when you’re split open on my cock.”

“God,” Alec spat, eyebrows furrowing, his cock twitching with a surge of blood. “Get over here.”

“Get over here…?” Magnus hummed, crawling onto the edge of the bed.

Alec’s eyes were dark, and smiling. “Daddy.”

Magnus knelt between Alec’s legs, running his hands up the other man’s thighs as he leaned in for a hot, hard kiss. Alec’s fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him close, arching his hips up for attention. His boxers were quickly magicked away by Magnus, and Magnus wasted no time in pulling Alec’s ass closer, squeezing the slight give of them. Alec didn’t have much of an ass, but Magnus didn’t mind; his pecs and abs more than made up for that.

“Tingling lube or normal?” Magnus asked breathlessly, pulling back to rummage in the nightstand.

“Normal, I’ll cum too soon otherwise.” Alec answered, running his hands down Magnus’ chest. He followed his fingers with his lips, sitting up to kiss across Magnus’ pecs as his hand slid down to cup his cock, rubbing it lightly. “Fuck, Daddy, I want you so much.”

Magnus cock flexed strongly under Alec’s touch, and they both chuckled breathlessly. “You’ll have to earn it, Angel. You have been a very naughty boy.” He glanced down to see Alec pressing his lips together. “You think this is hilarious, huh?”

“No,” Alec lied, his lips twitching.

Magnus huffed, and pinned Alec to the bed by his shoulders, which made Alec’s breath catch in his throat. “There’s still time to back out.”

“I don’t want to, I want to try it. It’s just…” Alec smirked a little bit, “cliche. Not unsexy, just… You’re cute when you’re being all Seventies.”

“Seventies?” Magnus repeated, wrinkling his nose. “I was being called Daddy in the 1770s, I’ll have you know.”

Alec grinned, running his hands up over Magnus’ shoulders. “Doesn’t make it any less cute how hard you are.”

“Oh, my dick is cute now?” Magnus growled playfully, bending to bite Alec’s nipple.

“Adorable,” Alec gasped, arching his back, and Magnus suddenly realised what game Alec was trying to play. He felt a little embarrassment loosen and fall away, and switched his mouth to the other nipple, slipping one hand up to push two of his fingers into Alec’s mouth. Sure enough, he sucked them enthusiastically, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue around them.

“If you’re going to be a little shit,” Magnus muttered, straightening up with a dangerous smirk, “then I know what you need.”

Alec’s eyes lit up, and Magnus bit back a chuckle. He was so transparent sometimes. “Oh no, not a spanking…” He said in a fake-dramatic voice, and Magnus snorted, grabbing his belt.

“This too?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Turn over, baby.” Magnus said lowly.

“What, you’re not going to put me over your lap?” Alec asked, his eyes ever so slightly scrunched with humour.

Magnus licked his lips as Alec turned over onto his hands and knees, running his hands up and down Alec’s back. “You know what I think, Alexander?”

“Mmm?”

“I think,” Magnus squeezed his ass hard, and Alec sighed in pleasure, wiggling a little. “That you want me to lose my temper and call you nasty names.”

Alec didn’t reply, but his back did arch a little, and a slow, syrupy smirk grew on Magnus’ face. Bingo.

“I think,” Magnus said softly, putting the lube down next to him on the sheets, “that you want Daddy to treat you like a dirty slut tonight.”

Alec groaned, and his head dropped between his shoulders, and Magnus hummed, digging his teeth into the curve of Alec’s ass. “Please, Magnus.”

“What was that?”

“Please, Daddy.” Alec amended, sounding a little unsure, and Magnus kissed his tailbone, nuzzling into the sensitive skin at the dip of Alec’s back.

“Good boy,” Magnus soothed, his hands stroking down the backs of Alec’s thighs. “You’ll count the spanks for me, won’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Alec answered, the click of his throat audible in the silence that fell afterwards. He squirmed a little, and Magnus brought his hand up and then down quickly, the sound sharp and chased quickly by Alec’s gasp. “One.”

“You take it so well,” Magnus praised, and Alec’s back arched deeper again, his ass lifting a little. “You look amazing like this, Angel.” He smacked the same cheek with the same force, right in the same spot, and this time Alec moaned quietly.

“Two.”

This time Magnus switched sides, and Alec relaxed a little, counting three on an out breath and yelping when Magnus went back to the original side, hitting harder.

“Oh, fuck, four.”

“That good, baby?”

“Yeah, do it again, Daddy, with the belt,” Alec encouraged, his toes curling.

Magnus knew that he didn’t have to ask if Alec was sure; he wouldn’t have said it if he wasn’t. He reached for his belt, folding it in half and giving Alec’s ass a light swat with it at first.

Alec looked back to glare at him, wriggling his ass, and Magnus barked out a laugh.

“I’m sorry, Angel, just warming you up.” He assured the other man, hitting him twice as hard and watching in satisfaction as Alec’s grumpy face melted into one of pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck yes, five.” Alec whispered, his cock flexing visibly as he dropped his head between his shoulders once more.

By the time 15 rolled around, the room smelled of sex, and Magnus was sweating a little. Alec was in just as bad a state, his thighs trembling a little, his ass cherry red. Magnus bent to kiss the stinging skin, blowing cooling magic across it, and Alec sighed.

“You still with me, Angel?” Magnus asked, and Alec looked over his shoulder, biting his lip.

“Yeah, I’m good. You wanna finger me now?” He tried to sound casual, but it was impossible with how flushed his face was, and how he was lightly panting.

Magnus stroked the back of his thigh. “Actually, I was thinking of rimming you for a bit. That okay?”

“God, yes.” Alec agreed, shoving his face in the pillow.

“Mmmm, been a while, hasn’t it?”

Alec turned his head so his face was visible, his eyes smiley and warm. How did he always look so damn pleased with himself when he was about to get thoroughly wrecked, anyway? “Did you miss it, Daddy?”

“Damn you, you know I did,” Magnus growled, bending to kiss him. Alec’s hand rounded Magnus’ ass, squeezing affectionately. “You know I love it when you take charge, but having you like this is delicious, too.”

“I like it too,” Alec murmured, “when you get rough. Don’t hold back tonight, I want bruises.”

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, and straightened up, pinching the bruises already forming on Alec’s ass. “I think you’ve already got some.”

Alec hummed. “Good. I thought you were gonna eat my ass.” He knotted his fingers in Magnus’ hair, scritching at his scalp.

“Say please,” Magnus purred, moving his head down.

“Please, Daddy.” Alec made it breathy, and Magnus knew that he was mostly taking the piss, but fuck, it was so hot hearing it like that. He couldn’t wait any longer, gripping Alec’s ass in his hands and dropping his mouth to his hole, teasing the rim with his tongue. “Oh, fuck.”

Magnus moaned, looking up Alec’s body to see his face flushed with pleasure, his mouth hanging open. He rolled his tongue against the hot skin, working the ring of muscle all the way round and in, coaxing it to relax and rubbing his tongue back and forth every now and then to mix it up. Alec’s hand was still tangled in his hair, and held him fast as Alec shifted, pushing back for more. God, even when Alec was bottoming, he was still so demanding. It never failed to turn Magnus on, how eager Alec was for pleasure.

“God, fuck, don’t stop,” Alec hissed, pressing his forehead into the back of his hand where it was clenched in the pillow. “God, Daddy, please, please. Deeper, I want it.” He couldn’t deny anymore that calling Magnus Daddy was hot; the slight edge of embarrassment just added to the thrill in his stomach, and he found himself close a lot faster than he usually would be. Just to be safe, he let go of Magnus’ hair to grab the base of his cock, instead.

“You want me to slow down?” Magnus asked, breathing heavily against Alec’s taint.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. He considered it for a moment, trying to figure out if he had it in him to cum twice tonight. “I really wanna cum.”

“I can see that,” Magnus chuckled, his thumb rubbing against Alec’s hole. “You’re all worked up for me, aren’t you? Desperate for Daddy to make you cum.”

“Ugh,” Alec moaned, stroking his cock. “Yeah, Daddy, I wanna cum for you.”

Magnus squeezed a little lube into Alec’s hole, and worked his finger in. “Yeah? You gonna cum for me, Alexander? Gonna cum for Daddy?” He pressed into Alec’s prostate, tapping firmly, and Alec fell apart, shoving his hips back as he put his face into the pillow and grunted, cumming onto the sheets below him. “That’s it, baby, good boy.”

“God,” Alec rolled to the side, trembling a little. He met Magnus’ eye, and grinned. “That was amazing. Sorry, I don’t know what-”

“I think you just discovered a new kink,” Magnus said smugly, and Alec snorted.

“No I didn’t.”

“I wanna cum for you, Daddy,” Magnus whined, copying the desperation in Alec’s voice from just a moment ago, and Alec shoved a pillow in his face.

“Alright, maybe it was a little hot.” He admitted, laughing as Magnus lay down next to him. “Give me a second and you can fuck me.”

Magnus shrugged. “You don’t have to, I could always…”

Alec’s eyes narrowed sexily. “What do you want, Daddy?” He purred, slipping his fingers up Magnus’ arm.

“I, uh… I’d like to cum on your face. If that’s okay.”

Alec snorted, and flopped over onto his front, burying his face in his arms. He thought he might die of love if he looked at Magnus right then. “Oh my God, you’re so polite. I hate you.”

“I respect the crap out of you, Angel! Especially when I’m nutting right in your face!” Magnus teased, nuzzling his nose into Alec’s ear.

Alec turned his face to give Magnus a kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth with a hum. “Mmmmm… Will you be rough with me?”

“I am dying to fuck your mouth.” Magnus admitted, stroking his hand down the length of Alec’s back.

Alec moaned, biting his lip. “Fuck yeah.” He scrambled up onto his knees, and his hands took hold of his elbows behind his back. “Call me a slut and stuff too, that whole spiel.”

“Yes, Sir,” Magnus chuckled, getting to his feet on the bed and wriggling out of his underwear. Alec opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue, and Magnus pushed the pad of his thumb onto it, letting Alec suck the digit into his mouth. “God, I love how eager you are.”

Alec looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes and swirled his tongue around his thumb, hollowing his cheeks a little. Magnus cursed under his breath, and it made Alec smirk a little. “Fuck my mouth, Daddy,” he said, the words a little garbled around Magnus’ thumb, but it had the desired effect. Magnus pulled his thumb out and knotted his hand in Alec’s hair instead, pulling it hard so Alec’s head tipped back.

“You forgot the magic word, slut.” Magnus growled, and Alec swallowed hard, his eyelashes fluttering a little. He was going to be hard again by the time Magnus came, he could feel it.

“Please, Daddy,” Alec whispered, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as his eyes flitted down to Magnus’ cock and back up again, a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

Magnus sighed as he tapped the head of his cock on Alec’s lips, encouraging to open up. “What do you do if you wanna stop and you can’t talk?”

“Pat your leg three times.” Alec replied, before sticking out his tongue to lick the precum beading at the head of Magnus’ cock.

“Good boy,” Magnus murmured, slowly pushing Alec down on his cock by his hair. “Fuck, such a good boy for Daddy.”

Alec made a little noise of concentration as he took Magnus’ dick, closing his eyes to focus for a moment. He tried to move his head down further, but Magnus held him firm, and his eyes fluttered open and looked up to see Magnus watching him intently, and Alec hummed in approval at the feeling of Magnus’ cock twitching on his tongue. He knew Magnus got off on seeing him on his knees like this, and he absolutely loved it too. All of Magnus’ gorgeous muscles were on display from this angle; his abs and pecs, not to mention his shoulders. And the way his jaw set when he got a little rough… Fuck. Alec wanted to squeeze his dick, but he knew the game was that he kept his hands behind his back.

“You love this, don’t you, hmmm? Love taking Daddy’s cock down your throat. Such a nasty fucking slut, aren’t you?” Magnus pushed a little deeper, toying at the edge of Alec’s gag reflex, the slightest sadistic twitch to his lips as Alec’s eyes started to water.

Alec moaned, loudly, and Magnus echoed it, his eyebrows scrunching as he pulled his hips back an inch and then in again. Abandoning his resolve to behave, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and took him deeper, encouraging Magnus with a challenging smirk in his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Alexander,” Magnus spat, his eyes closing for a moment. “You really want Daddy to fuck your throat, hmm?”

Alec made an affirmative noise, huffing a breath out through his nose. Magnus chuckled and put his second hand in Alec’s hair to join the first and start to slowly thrust in and out of Alec’s mouth, careful to stop just short of Alec’s gag reflex. Of course, Alec being Alec, he shoved himself forward and gagged pointedly, his eyebrow quirking.

“God, you really are incapable of submitting,” Magnus muttered fondly, his hand rounding Alec’s cheek. “My bossy little slut. Always so greedy.” He held Alec’s jaw as he fucked in a little faster, licking his lips.

Satisfied that Magnus wasn’t going easy on him, Alec’s hands returned to grasping his elbows, and he let Magnus fuck the spit and tears out of him, gasping for breath each time Magnus pulled out. His cock was well on the way to being ready to go again, and he hoped Magnus had noticed. God, Magnus was more or less pounding his mouth now, though he still wasn’t thrusting all the way in, and Alec moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Usually Magnus didn’t last long when they did this. Usually by the time Alec’s lips started to tingle Magnus was pulling out and cumming, but tonight Magnus was taking his time, easing off when he got close, letting Alec catch his breath, before starting all over again.

“Daddy, please,” Alec rasped, the third time Magnus stopped, blinking tears out of his eyes.

Magnus hummed in satisfaction, rubbing away some saliva from the corner of Alec’s swollen mouth. “But I’m having so much fun using you, baby.”

The wounded noise Alec made at that had never been made by a human being before, and his cock flexed against his tummy, fully hard. “Don’t stop.”

“Look at you, Alexander,” Magnus marvelled, tilting his head up with his fingers under Alec’s chin, “such a mess. You look like a desperate little whore.”

“I am.” Alec answered, and Magnus bent at the waist to kiss him hard, biting brutally at his lower lip and making Alec keen. “God, fuck, please. Fuck me, Daddy, I can’t.” He gripped Magnus’ shoulders, keeping him from straightening up. “Forget the blowjob, just fuck me. I need you.”

“The feeling’s more than mutual, baby,” Magnus admitted, pushing Alec onto his back. He snatched up the lube and coated his cock.

“Gimme,” Alec hissed, holding out with hand, and squirted some out onto his fingers. Getting himself situated, he spread his legs and pushed two fingers inside himself, watching Magnus’ hand move up and down his own cock, spreading the slick.

Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alec’s face, intent and pleasured, his eyes fixed on Magnus’ cock. For a long moment they stimulated themselves, showing off, moaning a little louder just to tease. When Alec added a third finger, stretching himself impatiently, he tossed his head back, and Magnus moved to hover over him. Alec opened his eyes and grinned, and Magnus thought he’d never looked so beautiful than he did now, sweating and panting and hedonistically riding his own fingers.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Magnus told him, and Alec huffed, finally satisfied that he was stretched enough, lifting his legs around Magnus’ hips.

“Romance later, fucking now.” Alec urged, his hands on Magnus’ ass.

Magnus positioned himself eagerly, desperate to cum now. He’d been hard for what felt like forever, and as fun as it was stringing Alec out until he could barely think, he wasn’t exactly known for his patience. Alec was relaxed, and he slipped in fairly easily, and he shoved in a little too quickly, making Alec hiss and dig his nails into his shoulders. “Sorry, sorry, you okay?”

“Yeah, God,” Alec breathed, “is it bad that I’m kinda into it hurting a little?”

“You’re a slut,” Magnus told him, and Alec beamed, leaning up for a kiss.

“Your slut, Daddy.”

“Fuck.”

Alec arched his back, shifting his hips pointedly. “Move.”

Magnus didn’t need any more encouragement than that, grinding in deep and hard, and Alec’s mouth fell open. He grabbed Alec’s hands, pinned them to the mattress either side of his head and rolled his hips, the slick sound of the lube equal parts hot and disgusting. “God, you feel so good.”

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec said breathlessly, “lose it on me. Make it hurt, fuck, please, you’ve no idea how much I- FUCK!”

Magnus had bitten him, right on the pec, and driven in hard, harder than he’d dared to up until this point. Part of him always held back, was always careful, but if Alec wanted it, then he’d give it to him. He fucked Alec so hard that he was rammed up the bed with every thrust, his hands struggling to contain his magic. He pushed his face into the crook of Alec’s neck and fucked him brutally, spurred on by Alec’s wrecked grunts of pleasure.

“‘M gonna cum,” Magnus panted, pushing up on his arms to check Alec was okay.

“Fuck, please, please, Daddy,” he gasped, his face all screwed up and desperate, and Magnus thrust in deep and came, his vision whiting out as every muscle in his body tensed and released with a rush that made his head spin. “God, fuck, fuck!”

Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec jerking himself off, the tendons in his neck straining. “Come on, baby,” he panted, grinding up against Alec’s prostate even though his cock was over-sensitive and flagging, “cum for Daddy, I know you want to.”

Alec’s orgasm seemed to last forever, his body spasming around Magnus’ cock, and he had to pull out before it was over, his nerves screaming at him. “Oh, fuck,” Alec whispered, his hands squeezing Magnus as his eyes fluttered open, a tired smile on his face. He met Magnus’ eyes briefly, and looked away, bashful. “That was…”

“Possibly the best sex I’ve ever had,” Magnus admitted, peppering kisses across Alec’s cheeks.

Alec hummed, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back. “Yeah. Wow.”

“You feeling okay?” He checked, sitting up a little. “I, uh…”

“Was perfect. You were perfect.” Alec insisted, guiding Magnus to lie down next to him. “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s chest, and breathed in deep. “Mmmmm. God.” He lifted his eyes, his chin resting on Alec’s pecs. “You’re not sore?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “A little, sure. But it was worth it. God, I thought I was gonna die, how hard I came. Both times.”

“I think my heart gave out there for a minute,” Magnus chuckled, stroking Alec’s side. They looked at each other for a second, coming down from their highs. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, running his hand through Magnus’ sweaty hair. He sat up a little to reach for the bottle of wine still on the nightstand. “I love you too, Magnus. And… I definitely get the Daddy thing now.”

Magnus laughed, tugging him close to kiss him again.


End file.
